The Registry of Comparative Pathology serves as a strong bridge between basic scientists studying spontaneous abnormalities in many species and biomedical scientists interested in animal models of human disease. Its major purpose is to increase knowledge and the dissemination of knowledge concerning animal models of human diseases and cmparative pathology including laboratory animal diseases. The Registry will continue to publish and distribute the quarterly Comparative Pathology Bulletin; the descriptions of animal models of human disease in the American Journal of Pathology; the yearly fascicles of the Handbook: Animal Models of Human Disease; organize, initiate, and publish proceedings of workshops, symposia and courses on certain aspects of comparative pathological importance. New directions in the Registry's activities will be the inclusion of additional investigative approaches such as electron microscopy, enzyme patterns and genetic infomation. Special attention will also be given to encouraging the preservation of domestic and laboratory animals with inborn defects for careful study at appropriate academic centers. Increased communication via the Comparative Pathology Bulletin will be designed to encourage increased input from the interested biomedical community regarding the needs they perceive for new models of human disease and for better understanding of laboratory animal diseases.